


This Isn't A Part Of The Massage, Is It?

by harehi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Massage, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, only at the masseuse place for a back massage, gets <i>way</i> more than what he paid for from the masseuse handling him - a temperamental-looking man called Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't A Part Of The Massage, Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> oopsies.  
> This is pretty much porn because I haven't written anything explicit in so long and it just welled up inside of me until my hands were enthusiastically typing away at my computer to produce this.
> 
> [my tumblr, btw.](http://harehi.tumblr.com) :D

 

Eren know's he's hard. He knows he is. He can feel his hard dick pressing against the soft cushion massage bed thing that he's lying on.

Of course, his being hard wouldn't be such an embarrassment to fathom if only his back weren't being straddled by possibly one of the most gorgeous people he's ever seen.

Who is, also, by the way, a man.

A short, temperamental-looking man, but extremely gorgeous nonetheless.

"Your back's really tight." Levi, the gorgeous man murmurs, like he's talking more to himself.

 _I bet you're really tight -_ Eren chews on his lip. He has to stop. He can't keep being a total jerk to the massage guy in his head. And he most definitely can't keep conjuring up images of Levi - the massage guy - on top of him, grinding down slowly, slowly on to his dick, until he arches as the whole of Eren's length is inside of him and - 

Eren bites the side of his mouth - hard.

"Ow." he mutters out.

"Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

 _I'll hit_ your _sensitive spot_. Eren curses at himself before shaking his head, " 'm just tense around my shoulders."

"I can tell." Levi says and then his hands are on Eren's shoulder blades, massaging the area and around it, palming Eren's back softly and then applying pressure, slowly, always slowly, working the massage in to Eren's body.

Eren lets out a sigh of pleasure when Levi massages right under his shoulder blades, pushing Eren a bit harder in to the massage mattress.

"Feels good there?" Levi asks, sounding almost pleased with himself.

Eren only nods, not trusting himself to speak in an even voice.

Levi continues with the massage, his fingers trailing softly down Eren's back, then pressing firmly doing the same before he's beating softly against the skin, sending a nice hum of vibrations through Eren's body.

"You're really good with your hands," Eren sighs, his voice slightly cut off each split second by the soft karate chops of Levi's hands to his lower back.

"Yeah?"

Eren nods again, sighing.

"Then you should see me with my tongue."

"E-Excuse me?" Eren exclaims, bewildered, turning around from off his chest to look at Levi straight in the eye with an incredulous expression.

The temperamental-looking man no longer looks temperamental for on his face is a smug-looking smirk, albeit a little flirty and a load sexy.

Eren flushes. and clears his throat. He's instantly reminded of his painfully hard dick. He's about to say something - even he doesn't know what - but before he can, Levi speaks, "Would you like some more tension relieving massages?"

Eren closes his opened mouth, opens it again and then closes it. His brows furrow just the slightest, wondering if Levi had really said what he had just heard. He looks at the other man a few more seconds and puffs his cheeks a bit at how patient Levi seems and how calm he is situated pretty much in-between Eren's legs.

Eren opens his mouth once again and this time he manages to speak, "Yeah, okay." Before he turns his head back to rest on the mattress.

Once again, he's lulled to a pleasurable comfort by Levi's hands working magic on his back in the form of slow, firm gropes to his skin, at his muscles and at the flesh over his bones.

It's so comforting that he's even starting to feel sleepy.

"Mm," Eren makes a sound crossed between a moan and a sigh as he feels himself falling asleep.

 _Look at that, the kid's falling asleep_ , Levi thinks to himself, his hands slowly groping along Eren's back, feeling the muscle underneath his skin. He's surprisingly well-toned.

When his hands press at Eren's lower back, the kid's ass arches up a bit, and so do his shoulders. The sight of it manages to turn Levi on, and every so often, he'll let his hands caress down Eren's sides. After massaging him for a good 15 minutes already, he knows that he's ticklish in one certain area. As he brushes his fingers over the sensitive flesh, Eren's body twitches, and the view from where Levi is in-between his legs, behind his ass, is divine.

This whole time, he's been eyeing Eren's body in a hungry sort of way, eyes travelling down to his lower back, licking his lips as he wonders how Eren would react if he groped the toned looking cheeks. How Eren would react if he rimmed his pretty little ass.

He knows Eren's hard - a lot of his customers usually do get that way when they come in, not because of his looks but because touch is one of the most erotic things, especially when fingers are softly caressing your skin, grabbing at you firmly and then soothing the tension away with soft touches.

Thinking that Eren is hard because of him only makes him more aroused and a little delirious.

Levi bites his lip, fingers twitching as his dick grows harder.

When Eren lets out a breathy moan, Levi wants to pleasure him, to make him cum, make him moan louder, _louder_.

Levi moves forward, lifting his hips up before he's pretty much straddling Eren's ass, pressing his clothed erection against his clothed cheeks.

Beneath him, Eren sucks in a sharp breath at the sudden change from soft, comfortable pleasure to a swift and hot one as he feels Levi's erection pressing against him.

Levi keeps on with the massage, albeit touching Eren feels a whole lot different now - there are hotter sparks igniting at his fingertips, consuming the whole of his palms - it makes him excited, thinking of the fire he's massaging in to Eren's skin along the whole of his back and probably reaches all over his body.

It's proof that he's not the only one feeling the flames when Eren lets out another breathy moan, much different to the half-asleep one he had elicited before; this one is edged with desperation and lined with an audible pleasure.

Levi can't help but let out a sexy chuckle before he slowly, experimentally, rocks his hips forward slowly, biting his lip to keep from moaning as his erection grinds against Eren's ass. He bites down even harder on his lip when Eren gasps and his back arches a bit before he moans too. 

Levi licks his lip before he grinds forward again, forcing Eren's hips against the mattress beneath him, watching as Eren's shoulders twitch at the pleasure of it.

"Ngh, a-ah, _w-woah_ ," Eren's hand reaches up from his side and grips the edge of the mattress, gasping as Levi's hips work against him slowly. "This… This isn't a p-part of the -" he gives a breathy sigh of pleasure, "massage, i-is it?"

Levi lets out a breathy chuckle before his hands are travelling down Eren's back before rubbing circles with his thumbs as his palms skim along his sides. "No." he answers simply.

They're both a bit of a mess, what with Levi slowly grinding against Eren's ass, in turn, forcing Eren's hips slowly against the mattress beneath him. The pace is patiently desperate and Eren, like his persona of an ever-going flame, wants more friction, _faster_ friction, _harder_ friction, as he lifts his hips and grinds back against Levi's erection that is pressing harder against him.

Eren hears Levi groan low in his throat, one of the only sounds of pleasure he's made thus far, and the arousal he receives from it goes straight down south. Levi then, straight after, rather than grinding, gives a hard _thrust_ of his hips and Eren is extremely embarrassed as the sudden flame of pleasure sparks suddenly, as his lips part slightly and his eyes squeeze shut, a fucking _whimper_ escaping his lips.

Both males pause at the sound. Eren, because he's super embarrassed and his face is just as hot as his whole body now and Levi, because god-fucking-dammit, that's the hottest thing he's ever heard.

"O-Oh my god, sorry, that - " His words end in a loud moan as Levi thrust forward again, nearly just as hard as he had before.

"Just what the _fuck_ are you apologising about?" He growls and grips Eren's hips before he's lifting the guy on to his hands and knees, his face still pressed against the mattress. Like this, he can see the line of Eren's back, the jutting of his shoulders and it's a delicious sight to behold.

He moves against Eren's ass once again, this time with his hands holding on to the boy's hips.

Eren moans, fingers digging into the mattress and wiggles his ass, circling his hips to heighten Levi's pleasure. His reward is Levi's hand reaching past his boxers to wrap around his hard dick - the sudden contact of flesh on flesh has Eren whimpering once again and Levi squeezes hard before he tugs on the length, twisting his wrist as he does.

The flame running through their veins and along their skin is building and growing hotter until it's like the pleasure is consuming them, urging them on, _coaxing_ them. Eren doesn't know about Levi, but he's never felt this hot before. He's never felt the whole of himself catch fire; he's never felt sexy before but the way that Levi is moving against him makes him think otherwise.

It's kind of embarrassing, how quickly he's closing in on his climax. Levi's soft and smooth masseuse hands feels like a sinful sort of heaven around his dick, stroking him softly and slowly before harder.

Then suddenly, Levi's hand slips from around his dick and out of his boxers. Eren whimpers at the loss of contact, the loss of heat, the loss of consuming fire.

Levi smirks at the sound, "Sh," he croons softly as his hands slip back to Eren's hips; his thumbs sneak under the band of his boxers before he tugs at them, bites his lip as the fabric gives a slight pull over his ass, until they've slipped down to his knees and a gorgeously toned and tanned ass is before him. Unable to help himself, Levi leans forward and bites at one of Eren's cheeks.

"Oh my god," Eren utters, his body jolting a bit at the sudden and totally alien action.

Levi smirks before he leans up and licks a stripe from the bottom of Eren's back to the tip of his spine. Eren is panting beneath him, almost shaking when Levi grabs his cheeks and softly tugs them apart. He can't help but let a low groan escape from deep in his throat at the sight.

He bites his lips, before hastily reaching to the side and snatching up the massage lotion there.

While Levi is slathering his fingers in lotion, Eren turns around a bit to look at him. It's crazy really, how he only came for a back relieval massage but has ended up with a dick massage, an ass massage and most likely a prostate massage next. He watches as Levi tops his fingers with lotion, as he closes the lid and then as he turns to the side to put it back - all done in a certain impatient swiftness.

When Levi turns back to him, their eyes finally meet and suddenly, Eren feels completely shy, feels his face flush what he knows is a dark, cherry red. It's not every day that he's on his knees for a gorgeous guy.

Levi smirks, "I'm about to service you with a whole other type of massage."

Eren feels his face combust. He realises that he's staring when suddenly, there's a finger probing at his ass; he's way too embarrassed to actually _watch_ Levi do it, so he turns back in to the mattress. Levi chuckles at that.

Eren forces his body to relax as he feels Levi's finger rubbing against his entrance, slicking it up with some excess lotion before there's a certain pressure and then Levi is pressing his finger inside, all the while glancing up at Eren for any signs to stop.

Eren's legs twitch and his body relaxes a bit before Levi pushes forward. Then he feels a familiar resistance. Tentatively, but also firmly, he pushes his finger slowly until - he groans - he's pushed past the sphincter.

Eren sucks in a sharp breath and Levi pauses, giving a soft caress to Eren's ass before he's pushed his finger in knuckle-deep. He has to control himself from redrawing his finger and shoving his dick in to the tightness that is Eren, and instead settles for slowly pushing in another finger once Eren's has gotten used to the first. There's definitely a little more resistance, but Levi scissors his fingers softly, twisting them a bit, thrusting them forward, testing different angles until - 

Then suddenly, Eren shivers a little violently,"A-Ah!" He jolts as he feels a strong spark of pleasure run through the whole of his body as his sweet spot is brushed.

"So it's there, huh." Levi murmurs to himself before thrusting against the same spot.

Eren's reaction is even sweeter than the first, arching a bit as he pushes against Levi's fingers.

"Oh." Levi purrs with a smirk, as he inserts another finger slowly until he has three fingers inside of Eren.

Then he thrusts all three digits against Eren's prostate, causing the boy to moan loudly. He keep this up, making sure to scissor his fingers and stretch Eren out.

Eren's body is tight and hot, and is squeezing around his fingers in a most erotic way that has Levi breathing harder with lust and nearly drooling.

"Fuck," he curses under his breath as he gives one last thrust of his fingers.

He pulls his digits out and waits, long enough for Eren to look at him in puzzlement, before he licks his fingers.

He watches as Eren's eyes widen, the shot of lust evident in his gorgeously-coloured eyes, watches as his pupils dilate a bit at the sight.

Once Levi has licked up one of his digits, he chuckles, "The lotion's cherry flavoured, so I can safely say - with a little of a lie - that you taste delicious."

Eren blinks a couple times, before his face relaxes in to an easy laugh, a shy kind of sound.

It's precious, really.

Levi pulls back a bit before _finally_ unzipping his jeans. Having his dick fucking _caged_ in denim has done nothing for his hard-on. As he pulls out his length, he groans both in pleasure and relief, finally having been freed from the constriction of clothing.

He grabs Eren's hips again, feeling only a little impatient.

He can't _really_ fuck Eren, not without proper lube and condoms, and maybe more time (this _is_ only a 40 minute session) so instead, Levi has to settle with his dick grinding and thrusting against Eren's ass, his length resting in-between the crack of it.

Though they're not _actually_ having sex, the finality of their actions finally catch up with them.

They're pretty much strangers, going at it on a masseuse mattress. It occurs to the both of them that if there were lube and condoms that yes, they would totally _properly_ fuck each other.

Levi's waiting for something. He's waiting for the affirmation of what's about to happen, not actually sure if he should be since they're not even having _legitimate_ sex, but he's on his knees, waiting.

Eren blushes, bites his lip and then spreads his legs just a little wider before grinding back the tiniest bit, pretty much saying ' _I want this_ '.

Levi licks his lips and gives a slow grind against Eren, almost experimentally. It feels good - hell, it feels fucking _great,_ even if he's not pushing _inside_ of Eren. He gives another grind, has to angle his hips upward to slide his dick in-between Eren's ass cheeks.

He then reaches a hand around Eren's hips to wrap around the hard, already leaking dick that is there.

Levi groans, "Close, already?"

Eren moans in reply, "Like I could help it," he says helplessly, biting his lip as he glances back at Levi.

Levi chuckles before he moving his hips again, stroking Eren's length simultaneously.

After a few experimental grinds, he finds that they move surprisingly and spectacularly well against one another, almost instantly picking up a rhythm of their bodies.

Levi strokes Eren in time with his slowly grinds and the tortuously slow pleasure that it brings has Eren's eyes watering.

"A-Ah, nng, h-haah," It has him moaning, gasping, even mewling, feeling Levi's hardened length sliding in-between his ass. It's stupidly hot, how he's so turned on by what they're doing. "Ah, g-god, y-yeah,"  he moans as he leans his head back.

Levi groans as Eren arches his back, his neck stretching up as he moans loudly. He feels a dribble of cum run down his cock before he's pulling Eren towards him by his shoulders with both of his hands until Eren is on his knees, the whole of his back nearly pressed against Levi, who dives in to suck at his neck.

Eren reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Levi's hair that is surprisingly lusciously soft, all the while panting in to Levi's ear before suckling at it, licking at the shell of it.

Levi's hips are still working against him in slow grinds, the head of his dick poking at Eren's back. He swivels his hips slowly, and revels in the groan that Levi elicits against his neck before he's _biting_ at his jaw and his neck again, kissing soft trails down to his shoulder.

A kiss on his shoulder has Eren shivering at the intimate action.

Levi glances his sharp eyes up at Eren before his hand reaches down to wrap around his length again, stroking just as slow as before.

"O-Oh my god, Levi," Eren grunts, "Just - nngh - go f-faster, h-harder,"

Levi pauses.

"C-Crap, did I freaking _say_ t-to s-stop?" Eren exclaims

Levi gives Eren a loose, breathy laugh before, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Eren finds himself shy again before he stutters out, "Y-You're not even _inside_ me! So, you can, um, you can…" he goes red, "you can go as h-hard as you w-want…" So embarrassing. So, _so_ embarrassing. He's contemplating how to kill himself after this because of how embarrassed he is before he feels a strong twitch against his ass.

Eren turns around, and his eyes widen as he realises _just_ how close they are.

Then it's like a… like a freaking _moment_ where they stare in to each other's eyes for a bit until Eren _stupidly_ glances down at Levi's lips. He inwardly groans. He's such a sissy, of course Levi will know that he wants to kiss him now. But he's not entitled to that, they're pretty much strangers just getting off, there's no point in them doing sentimental stuff like tha -

Lost in his thoughts, he only realises that Levi is kissing him when he feels a swipe of a tongue at his lips. His eyes widen slightly and meet Levi's; they're much, much closer now, and with Levi's hand still around his dick, he can't help but moan in to the kiss.

There's another, more demanding swipe against his lips and Eren can't help but grin against Levi's lips before he allows Levi's tongue permission past his lips.

As their tongues intertwine with one another, Levi begins thrusting his hips forward, softly at first, the action forcing Eren's forward in to Levi's hand.

He pulls back from the kiss panting a bit to moan and mutter a, "Y-Yeah, nng," before Levi delves forward again and captures his lips.

They're like that for a bit, as their lips move hard against one another and Levi moves against Eren's ass as Eren's hand is messing up Levi's hair contentedly.

But then Eren feels a dribble of cum run down his thigh and then a shudder of pleasure runs through his body as a mewl escapes his lips.

Levi's grip has tightened on Eren's body and as the pleasured noise reaches his ears, he pushes Eren down on to his hands.

A moan escapes Eren's lips along with a breathy, "Oh my god, y-yes…" at the sudden domination.

Then Levi's hands are gripping his hips hard and he's _thrusting_ against him, pumping his hips forward and upward to slide his hard dick along Eren's ass. 

"Stroke yourself." Levi commands, near-growling, the dominance to his voice ringing loud and clear and sending sparks of electric pleasure through Eren's body that he can't _not_ obey. His hand reaches in-between his legs eagerly to wrap around his dick before he's stroking at his length, tugging and twisting his wrist.

Levi groans low in his throat, "F-Fuck," he swears as he pushes Eren's ass cheeks together, his dick still sliding in-between them. The pressure that delivers is heavenly and Levi has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Like that, with Eren grinding his hips back alluringly, hand stroking his length desperately, and with Levi behind him, sliding his dick in-between Eren's ass, chest rising with pleasured pants, the fire starts welling up even more, nearing it's highest peak.

Eren's moaning mindlessly now, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, a layer of sweat coating his skin as he nears his climax. He lets out a broken moan, "F-Fuck, c-can't, s-so close," he murmurs, and the arm that was holding him up gives way, and his face falls in to the mattress.

Levi behind him, is in a similar state desperation. His hips are only thrusting harder and faster, and gobs of pre-cum have already leaked down Eren's thighs - the sticky fluid only gives more lubrication and it has Levi sliding against Eren's ass more slickly.

Suddenly, Eren stiffens and cries, "O-Oh! Oh my god! _Oh,_ f-fuck, L-Levi!" The pleasure is all of a sudden igniting everywhere, like how fireworks are. There are sparks at the tips of his fingers, the ends of his toes, running down his arms, his legs, catching on his nipples, until -

his dick twitches hard, and then he's cumming, crying out loudly, whimpering, gasping, calling out Levi's name. The pleasure is overwhelming, is too much, and Eren is still moaning when Levi joins him, grunting loudly as he shoots thick strings of cum over Eren's back, his cock twitching in-between the cheeks of his ass as the fluid drips viscously but slowly down Eren's thighs.

They're both panting hard then, gasping, trying to catch their breath as Eren slinks down against the mattress.

There's a moment of just their hard breathing, their gasping, letting the after-pleasure of their climaxes sink in.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Levi states suddenly, running a hand through his hair, brushing aside the strands that have stuck to his sweaty forehead.

Eren can only nod as he looks back at Levi, knowing that his voice will sound strange, being weak from moaning and yelling loudly.

Levi, still panting a bit, leans forward on his arms to kiss Eren.

Eren tenses a little at first before he kisses back. Though it's a slow kiss and the fire between them has already nearly died down, there's still some heat to it.

Levi leans back. "Maybe I'll give you a lifetime of free massage coupons." He murmurs with a smirk.

Eren's eyes widen before he blinks and then there's a smile on his lips, a laugh accompanying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.  
> Heheh.  
> *sits in a corner and plots something else dirty*
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr.](http://harehi.tumblr.com)


End file.
